Harry Potter and the Ways of the Mutant
by chris-warren876
Summary: After continuous accidents at hogwarts, Harry evenutally is sent to Professor Xavier to help him control his mutant powers. But where does Harry belong, in the mutant world, or as the wizarding worlds savior?


Disclaimer: I Chris Warren do not own either Harry Potter or the X-men. So please don't sue me as I feel it would be totally uncalled for…after all no money is being made on my part.

A/N - I'm back, I've decided to scrap the old ways of the mutant and create this one, so I hope you like this better than the original. I apologize for the long period of time ways of the mutant was un-updated…but Nick my co-horst was unobtainable for contact and therefore I couldn't continue to write it…sadly enough. Though I do promise you I will update this much more frequently. So with that being said…I have a few things about this story I must mention. Harry with have relationships with several people…he in the end might be polyamorous meaning more than on partner at a time…but they know about each other and actually have sex together and such. Any relationships you would like me to try…just give um' to me…as long as their not slash or HP/GW, HG/DM, or RW/HG.

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived sat timidly in one of the Ministries cars. Listening to his best friends continuously throw comments at one another about Hermione's group S.P.E.W. He could only chuckle as they kept at it and repeatedly turned to him for help; he just shook his head, smiled back and returned to thoughts of his dear departed godfather, Sirius Black. 

It had been a horrible summer for Harry as Sirius's death could only be considered a crushing blow to all that he believed in. Good people weren't supposed to die, but yet his godfather had met his untimely demise at the hands of his dark cousin Bellatrix…the world wasn't supposed to work this way. These thoughts only caused Harry to fall back into his all consuming depression.

His attention turned back to his friends who had stopped fighting about S.P.E.W and now Hermione was complaining about Ron's poor O.W.L scores.

"Your scores were atrocious Ron, nine O.W.Ls isn't very good at all." Hermione said smugly, "maybe you should study more like Harry; he got fifteen O.W.Ls after all."

"Or maybe you should shove your O.W.L scores up your bum, all nineteen of um'" Ron shouted while his face a red color.

Quietly Harry rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window and to his thoughts. It had been hard for him at the Dursleys. They had treated him much better due to the threat Moody had given them at the station before he went to number 4. But it wasn't the Dursleys that had made his stay with them miserable, but the loss of Sirius that had caused him to cry himself to sleep many a night.

But the summer had not turned out all bad. He had been taken to number 12 Grimmauld Place a week or so before his birthday. His birthday…it had been wonderful to put it lightly. He had received numerous gifts from members of the order, his teachers, and his friends. But some of the most brilliant had been some items from his parents (courtesy of Remus and Dumbledore which included their wedding bands, their wands, and his father's old sword, which had been passed down the Potter line since before anyone could remember.), an official letter allowing him to continue as seeker for Gryffindor, and a letter from Sirius…that had been given to Moony in case his death.

He had been forced to go to the reading of his godfathers will. In which he had inherited most of the Blacks assets…while the rest was split between Remus and Tonks. He couldn't have it of course, at least not until his eighteenth birthday when he would be a legal adult in the wizarding word, not that he'd even wanted it.

The green eyed boy was startled as the vehicle pulled to a stop and the others got out, so he grabbed Hedwig and followed. Ron and Hermione were getting their things from the trunk of the car whilst still going on about some other trivial matter. Once the trio had retrieved their things, they headed towards platform nine and three quarters flanked by the other weasleys.

* * *

Once the trio found an empty compartment and stored their things they started to chatter about relevant things until Ron and Hermione had to leave to go to the Perfects meeting. But Harry wasn't lonely for long as other students started filing in Including: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. They just starting to talk about who they thought the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was before an unexpected arrival opened the compartment door. 

Cho stuck her head through the open door before asking if any of them had seen Michael Corner whilst looking directly at Harry with her eyebrow raised. The compartment went silent for a second or two before Ginny replied that she had no idea. After finding no sign of hurt on Harry's face she suddenly stomped off.

"You know she's trying to get a rise out of you mate" Dean smiled stated the obvious.

Harry nodded his head before looking out the window to see the last few people get aboard the train before it started moving. The others continuedto talkaboutother thingswhile Harry only barely acknowledging the conversations. It had been a good hour or so before another arrival interrupted the conversations.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the scar head brigade." Draco stated leaning in the doorway with Crabbe and Doyle laughing in the background before turning his eyes on Ginny, "my weaslet aren't you turning out to be the looker, but your still only fit for certain 'things'"

Dean burst forward raising his fist, ready to clobber the slinky Slytherin but was held back by Ginny and Seamus. Draco then turned his eyes on Gryffindor's seeker but not before Harry could pose a question intent to get a rise from the boy.

"So Malfoy how's your father in Azkaban, do his letters still make sense or has he gonenutters already?"

The look on Slytherin's seekers face was priceless as his eyebrows began twitching but not before his face turned red. Malfoy quickly retaliated with his own comment.

"By the way Potter, how's your worthless godfather doing in the afterlife…stupid worthless man couldn't even die right!"

That set Harry off as his eyes 'burned' in furry and he jumped to his feet. Dodging Neville and Luna's hands he practically closed the space between Malfoy and himself in three steps. He then raised his shoulder and used himself as a battering ram, effectively knocking Malfoy and himself through the thin doorway of the compartment across the hall.

The girls in the compartment screamed as the door of the place they werespreading rumorssuddenly caved in leading the way for the Gryffindor and Slytherin to follow. After they hit the ground, Harry quickly raised himself with his left hand on Draco's chest while thrusting his right hand at Malfoy's pale and bruised face. For some reason Draco was far more concerned with Harry's left hand as he spent the entire time, not blocking Harry's blows but screaming in pain trying to pry the Gryffindor's hand off of his chest.

It wasn't long before the perfects, head boy, and head girl arrived. As they ran towards the fight they came upon not Harry first but Seamus, Dean, and Neville fighting Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Hermione knew that Harry had to be involved as well and after breaking the other boys up quickly Ran towards the fight between Harry and Draco. Upon entering the already abandoned compartment (the girls vacating long before to call for the perfects out of fear.) they came upon a chilling sight and smell.

Harry was covered in blood sitting on Draco continuously pounding the Slytherin's face in with his right hand, while Draco was no longer screaming (fore he had long since feinted from the pain.) but that didn't make the noise any less sickening. Although it was the smell, that caused Hermione to release her breakfast upon the floor. The aroma of burnt flesh wafted throughout the compartment into the hall.

It took no less than the head boy, Ron, and two other perfects to pull Harry off of the beaten and broken body. But it took a few attempts as Harry swung at anything that even attempted to come close to him. Eventually they had to all rush in at once and not without the head boy coming on the receiving end of Harry's fist and a broken nose.

Even after pulling Harry off of Draco the boy kept flailing his arms about and so the head girl was forced to stupefy Harry. The Gryffindor fell limply to the floor and then the perfects went to help Draco.

Draco was totally and utterly bent and broken, but the oddest thing about theyoung man covered in bloodwas the smoking handprint on his chest…

* * *

A/N - So what did you guys think? Better or worse? Please drop me a line if you can. Anonymous reviews accepted. 


End file.
